


Tantalization and Improvisation

by SakuratheFoodGuru1991



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Tachibana Makoto, Bara titties, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks having sex, Equally (if not more) Sadistic Makoto, Fluff and Crack, He's got an addicktion for Sousuke, Inappropriate Use of Fridge Items, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Makoto is a precious cinnamon roll, Makoto torturing Sousuke, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow Talk, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sadistic Sousuke, Sorry Not Sorry, Sousuke likes eating ass a little too much, Sousuke teasing Makoto, Sweetheart Yamazaki Sousuke, Tachibana Makoto Has A Large Cock, Tags Are Fun, These guys are so adorable, Top Tachibana Makoto, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Vibrators, Yamazaki Sousuke Has a Large Cock, pictures during sex, sexy boys, these two dorks love each other more than Haru loves water, when he is not craving sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuratheFoodGuru1991/pseuds/SakuratheFoodGuru1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Makoto hadn't bottomed in six days...and there weren't any paper bowls in the cupboard.....Who knew that it would lead to a war of one-upping each other in teasing and suffering from sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the Suffering (of Lust)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GinaLovesZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaLovesZero/gifts).



> No shame at ALL in writing this. My tumblr is fragileskittlez. And yes, I am a little bit mad (not angry).

Tachibana Makoto looked over at the clock.  7:24 in the morning.  The alarm would ring in twenty-one minutes for their class at 9:30 and he did _not_ want to hear that annoying sound.  Luckily, he was able to flip the switch off since the alarm was on his nightstand.  Sound asleep next to him lay his beautiful boyfriend, Yamazaki Sousuke.  It was quite amazing that the two of them had gotten together since they pretty much did not acknowledge each other’s existence in high school.  Now at the age of 21, the two boys were the best of friends and dated. 

They had met in their first semester English course and calculus course by pure coincidence at Waseda University.  Makoto was not going to lie; he had caught a few glimpses of Sousuke at joint practices at Samezuka, and he was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.  He would occasionally sneak a peek at Sousuke at one of Makoto’s favorite moments which was when the teal-eyed male was about to dive into the water.  Sousuke would bend his knees with and displayed his firm tight ass that Makoto would love to loosen up.   And that was what they were sleeping off.

Makoto had topped Sousuke last night, a relatively rare event.  How rare?  Makoto was curious to know, so he had actually wrote down the dates that he had topped Sousuke.  Up to this day, he had topped Sousuke a total of 41 times compared to probably about 500 times that Sousuke topped.  By no means did Makoto complain that he had a somewhat naturally submissive personality, but it was something wonderful to have with someone as caring as Sousuke was.  Plus, it was relatively sexy and exotic to see the all-powerful Sousuke (as Makoto sometimes teased) to get on all fours and take a cock up his ass.  Makoto loved the sight, but he loved the person Sousuke was.  Sousuke was a very protective person and persistently loyal to the ones he held the closest to him (figuratively and literally) and he could not picture himself hurting Makoto.  

Before when they had first become a couple, the boys had a near insatiable sex drive, particularly Makoto.  Makoto loved bending over for Sousuke, and Sousuke thoroughly liked the feeling of Makoto surrounding him.  Makoto was _addicted_ to that boy’s dick and the way he utilized it.  It made him feel things he never would’ve imagined and the fact that he hadn’t felt it in six days was practically torture.  He had trouble focusing in class because he was partially masochistic and loved the soreness of his ass and the way it hurt when he sat down.  When they went to bed, his sadistic boyfriend would sometimes fish his dick out of his boxer briefs to just go through the pouch and press his impressive manhood against Makoto’s buttcrack.  Sousuke would sometimes push the fabric of Makoto’s bikini brief underwear in with his tip and feign thrusting, driving Makoto insane.  Sousuke would then be even more of a tease by turning his back to Makoto and sleeping like that while Makoto inwardly whined at the mean thing his boyfriend did.

Makoto went into the kitchen and headed straight for the pantry.  He saw the thing he knew would cheer his boyfriend up: a rare treat called Lucky Charms.  They found the cereal at a Western food market for a ludicrously high price, but it was worth it.  They got one box about once every month since they had to eat properly for swimming.  That’s right; Yamazaki Sousuke was competitively swimming at the college level.  In March, two weeks after the two boys graduated from high school, Sousuke confessed to his parents of his homosexuality, that any feelings he stated of being attracted to girls was merely a lie.  Of course, they didn’t approve of this in the least bit, but they changed their minds when Sousuke attempted suicide from the rejection of his parents and that of Rin who had gone off with Nanase.  His parents stepped in to help Sousuke and he got surgery and psychological evaluation to help him with his depression.  He took his physical therapy sessions and took his medicine and within two months after surgery, his outlook on life had increased drastically.  The doctors told him that his shoulder was nicely improving and more than likely could be able to swim again in about five months.

Sousuke then attended Waseda University with a pursue for a degree in law enforcement.  One of the reasons why was because he had major influences from spy movies and Japanese-dubbed American movies where the FBI agents had cool suits and sunglasses.  Back then, he wanted to impress the girls.  If only that little boy saw his future self…

Makoto wanted Sousuke to be happy and vice versa.  Now it was time for Sousuke’s breakfast.  The following morning the top would treat the bottom to breakfast, and Makoto was more than happy to oblige.

Makoto set the cereal on the counter and got a spoon and the milk.  He needed to hurry because he heard Sousuke stirring in their bedroom.  Makoto went to the cabinets for a paper bowl and found that there were none.  He sighed and placed his hand on the back of his neck.  As he did that, his thumb brushed against his collar bone and his blunt nail gently scratched his skin.  He looked down at his collarbones and saw that they formed a somewhat unattractively large pit due to the muscles on his neck.  He remembered the times that the water would get trapped in there.  Makoto looked at a basket on the counter and got a wrapped banana nut muffin, Sousuke’s favorite kind.  He had an idea of how to surprise his boyfriend and makes thing interesting.

“Sousuke! Breakfast!” chimed Makoto.  Sousuke moaned and got the covers off of him.  He got out of bed and scratched his forearm and the back of his head as he walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, babe, what happened to breakfast in bed?” asked Sousuke as he saw his boyfriend facing the sink with his back to Sousuke and Makoto chuckled.

“Well, I have breakfast, but I didn’t want to serve it in bed,” said Makoto. “You’ll be very glad for what I have in store for you.”

Sousuke laughed.  “Turn around, babe.  Why are you so secretive?”

Makoto turned around and Sousuke’s jaw dropped at what he saw.  Makoto had a banana nut muffin at the very top of his sternum that was lodged in between his clavicles.  Sousuke had never would have imagined he would see such a sight in all his life, but it was seriously turning him on.

“Makoto, what the hell!” exclaimed Sousuke as he walked up to his boyfriend and looked down at his clavicles. 

“I wanted to be creative and we ran out of paper bowls, so…” began Makoto as he was crimson from blushing.

“So you decided to wedge a muffin between your two collarbones? What the hell,” commented Sousuke.  “But not in a ‘wow, that’s gotta be the stupidest thing ever to happen’ way, more like, ‘I can’t tell if you or the muffin is better to eat’.”

“Aww, Sousuke,” cooed Makoto as the taller boy leaned over and nibbled at the nuts in the muffin.  “But don’t eat all the muffin; there is more to your breakfast than just this.”

“Oh, is there?” chuckled the larger male.  “I’m curious to see what you have in store.”

Makoto reached for the box of cereal and showed it to Sousuke.

“What am I supposed to do? You said that there are no bowls.”

“Ever heard of improvising?” asked Makoto as he smiled.

Sousuke looked down at the muffin that was still lodged in between Makoto’s collarbones.  He was catching the drift and smiled.

“Oh, I see what you mean,” said Sousuke as he grabbed the box of cereal that was in Makoto’s hand.  He poured the cereal into the pits of the clavicles and Makoto purred slightly as the cereal collided with his bare skin.  Sousuke got a marshmallow and placed it on his tongue and let the warmth of it dissolve it before he placed his mouth next to Makoto while wrapping his hand around Makoto’s head.  The boys exchanged a French kiss and Sousuke took a step back.  He took a look at the sight and got the milk that was on the counter.

“Cereal just isn’t the same without milk,” urged Sousuke as he poured the white liquid into the moat that was made of skin.  Makoto shivered slightly as the cool white liquid splashed against the contrastingly warm flesh.  The sight was almost too much for Sousuke. 

“Eat up, baby,” purred Makoto.

“Babe, you look magically delicious,” said Sousuke as he licked his lips and took a better look at his boyfriend submitting himself to literally feed Sousuke.  Sousuke was well aware of the angle that Makoto was trying to hone in at, and there was no way Sousuke would give him the satisfaction of fulfilling his desires.  He _knew damn well_ that Makoto was suffering from the withdrawal of not having bottomed for six nights.  Makoto was so used to being pounded almost daily, but due to stress of school, neither of the boys had really been up to it. 

“Please,” murmured Makoto.  “That is one of the corniest things you could possibly say.”

“Babe,” said Sousuke.  “This cereal is made of oats.”

Makoto gently slapped Sousuke on the face, earning a scoff.  “Eat your breakfast so we can get _down_ to doing more important things,” said the green-eyed male.

Sousuke just laughed.  Oh, he was gonna enjoy every second of this.  He would tease Makoto senseless and sadistically take joy in his squirming boyfriend.   The obvious thing that Makoto wanted was for the gentle Sousuke to turn into a full-blown sex monster and take absolute control of him; deprive Makoto of the empty feeling of neglect that emanated from the small orifice between his taut buttocks.  He bent his knees slightly so his head would be at Makoto’s shoulder area and sniffed the cereal and milk.  Sousuke picked up the spoon and submerged it to the very bottom of the pit of Makoto’s collarbones, the metallic texture somewhat exotic to Makoto.  Sousuke got a large amount of cereal and put it inside his mouth and seductively chewed it.

“Mmm, has a nice aftertaste of your skin~” said Sousuke.  “I don’t think I will be needing this anymore.” He gently dropped the spoon into the sink, creating a clanking sound.  He wrapped his left arm around Makoto’s next, gently twirling some of the split hairs that lazily protruded diverged from the main hair.  Sousuke lowered his head and started at Makoto’s right side, nipping and nibbling at the cereal and milk that floated in the large organic moat that Sousuke _never_ would have imagined seeing.  Sousuke started first by sucking Makoto’s right clavicle that had been splashed and covered by the sugary milk.  Sousuke felt something poking him in the thigh: Makoto’s little Tachibanana, as Sousuke teasingly called it.  It was working like a charm; he was getting Makoto excited and it would eventually lead to his plan.

Makoto could not describe the sensations that were overcoming him.  He was getting sweaty from the tension of his ignored erection and beads of sweat dropped into the milk.  Sousuke licked the area and enjoyed how the salty flavor paired so well with the cloyingly sweet puffed-oat cereal.  The exotic slurping noises that Sousuke made where so exotic, so sexy, reminding him of the times when Sousuke would go down on him and reward him with a sloppy blowjob.  It was all too much for Makoto and he wanted Sousuke to hurry up and claim his innocence. 

Sousuke took note at the way Makoto was squirming.  That ignored tight orifice of Makoto which was to serve as an exit only must have been screaming for being intruded and receiving a ton of rough pleasuring.  Oh, there would be intruding, alright, but not how Makoto would want.

After about five minutes, all the cereal was gone and Makoto and Sousuke both shared the muffin.  Makoto got a soapy cloth and cleaned his collarbone region and looked down at his erection that was painfully making him hot and bothered.

“Sousuke…Please…” panted Makoto with lust-filled eyes as he took off his black bikini brief underwear.  “I need this _so badly…_ ”

Sousuke chuckled.  All was going according to plan.  “Sure, thing, babe, lemme get the lube.”

“We used the rest last night.”

“I’ll improvise,” suggested Sousuke as he opened the fridge.  He searched around and his faced glowed at what he saw: whipped cream in a can.  He would use it as a makeshift lube.  Too bad for Makoto and the suffering he would subject to him.  Makoto, however, knew this was all going according to plan…

Sousuke shook the can of whipped cream and got a generous amount on his fingers.

“I have been waiting for a while to do this, Makoto,” teased Sousuke as his finger ghosted towards the smaller male’s butthole.  Sousuke knew that this is what Makoto wanted as soon as he woke up purposely submitting himself to get Sousuke’s large dick to fuck him.  It was so predictable that it wasn’t even funny, but as horny as Sousuke was, he was not going to fulfill Makoto’s desire….at least not yet.  Being sadistic, he loved hearing Makoto plea and whine to be dominated.  But considering the fact that they had a 9:30 class and Sousuke wouldn’t see his angel until after 4:30, this fact allowed Sousuke to be his cruelest.  He rammed his pointer finger inside and the ring of muscles of Makoto’s asshole spread apart to allow the finger to enter.  Makoto moaned lightly and the finger that wasn’t even in knuckle-deep was already making him more and more anxious.  The whipped cream on Sousuke’s finger began to melt and covered the inside of Makoto’s rectum, leaving a somewhat sticky and cool feeling.  Sousuke used his thumb to trace the ring of muscle and collected the whipped cream and transferred it to his other hand in order to eat it.

“Mmm, tasty,” he said as he swallowed the sweet cream as well as a hint of musk from Makoto.

“M-more…” moaned Makoto as he felt Sousuke place his hand back to that sensitive ring of muscle.

“You know, I still have this ridiculously sweet taste in my mouth,” said Sousuke.  “I think I may have to eat you to get that taste out.  What do you say, babe?”

Makoto’s eyes shut.  Was Sousuke about to do what the gentle giant thought?  Sure enough, he did!  Sousuke traced his tongue around Makoto’s asshole and left a small coating of saliva in its wake that reflected some of the light of the kitchen.  Makoto crossed his eyes in response to the treatment and began to whimper with pleasure, creating music to Sousuke’s ears.  Makoto missed this feeling so much and the fact that Sousuke was intentionally prolonging it as much as possible to torture Makoto was beyond unfair!

“You love having your ass eaten, don’t you, Makoto?” asked Sousuke as he spread Makoto’s buttcheeks to get a better look at the pinkish-brown hole.  “Tell me how much you love submitting for me and letting your asshole eaten.  The way the strongest muscle in my body just laps at the place that gets reflected by the toilet water every now and then…I love making you _squirm,_ Makoto…”

Sousuke had a carefully selected choice of words, but it nonetheless made Makoto even more anxious to get things going.  “Y-y-yes…” stuttered Makoto through his moans.  “Sousuke…you know how to make me feel so good.”  Makoto was getting painfully aroused and pre-cum began to drip off his dick.

“I’m glad.  And I always love eating your ass; you always keep it so clean and it has a somewhat refreshing taste, believe it or not,” commented Sousuke as he then proceeded to lick the delicate muscles.  Sousuke briefly stopped when he saw Makoto stroke his own length.

“Sousuke…please…” begged Makoto, completely throwing away any and all dignity that he had.  “I need your dick _so badly it hurts!”_

Sousuke, being the sadist he was, knew this was _absolutely torturing_ poor Makoto and he loved it.  He slapped Makoto’s hand so that he would stop stroking himself and Makoto whined.

“Babe, I wanna finish my breakfast.  And stop touching yourself; I wanna make sure that when you cum, it’s in a much more pleasurable state.  Just wait for the proper moment.”

Makoto knew what Sousuke was talking about; he wanted Makoto to cum while Sousuke was pounding his ass.  

“Please…hurry…” groaned Makoto as he turned is head around to see what Sousuke was doing.   

“Someone sure is needy today,” lulled Sousuke as he got closer to Makoto and hugged him.  Sousuke’s dick pressed against the back of Makoto’s thigh and he squatted in order to get his hole towards it.  Sousuke placed his hands on Makoto’s hips and stopped him.

“Sousuke…please…my hole is _so needy_ for your dick…It’s been almost a week…And I know that your dick is wanting to be squeezed by the tight, silky warmth of my asshole…My fingers are nothing in comparison to the pleasure Little Sousuke brings me.  Nor do the countless toys I have.  They are temporary relief, but the pulsating warmth of your penis in my asshole is indescribable.  Surely you must miss it, right?”

“Stand up straight again, babe, I’m almost done eating you.” 

“How are you not satisfied?!” asked a frantic Makoto. 

“Babe, when I’m used to eating your boy pussy almost every night,” started Sousuke, “I start to miss it quite a lot.  You always practice such good hygiene and I know how much you want it.  Besides, I still need to get all this whipped cream out.”

“But then there won’t be any lube left,” said Makoto with a frown and sweat pouring down his face.

“Yeah, because you won’t be needing it,” said Sousuke at a hushed voice.

“What did you just say?” asked Makoto as he turned his head around to look at his boyfriend.

“I said you won’t be needing it because I got your needs covered, baby; you worry too much,” said Sousuke.  “I’ll _make it all better.”_

Makoto only gasped. What was Sousuke gonna do now?

 


	2. He's So Damn Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke is so damn mean. Getting Makoto all worked up, but what Sousuke doesn't know is that Makoto's the one who's keeping score.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be gay. Very gay. You're welcome. I'm only sorry if their OOCness is annoying, but who knows how Sousuke would turn out if he has been with Makoto for over two years? That's anybody's guess and this is just my interpretation lmao.

Makoto had his ass hiked up in the air and wriggled it to tempt Sousuke to bury that flesh stick of his down into his bowel passageway.   This was pushing Makoto to the brink of madness.

“Sousuke…only you can fill that emptiness…” said Makoto.  “I need your warmth…your love…I’ve been a good boy…right?  I love feeling it inside…and I know how much you love it when Mini Sousuke gets squeezed my insides…My squishy, soft, hot insides…”

“Hmm, you’re right,” said Sousuke as he stood a few feet behind Makoto.  He had his left hand on his waist and his right on his chin, looking at his proud work that was the shaky Makoto.  Sousuke got on his knees and breathed on Makoto’s buttcheeks.  He pressed his lips against the peach fuzz-covered cheeks and peppered kisses along the buttocks as well as the crack.  He directed his mouth towards the hole, and when he got there, he stopped and breathed on the slightly wet hole.  The saliva was beginning to dry out and the current condition of Makoto’s asshole was unacceptable for penetration as Sousuke did not want to hurt his baby.

“Sousuke…you’ve done enough,” said Makoto.  “Just put it inside.”           

“I think otherwise,” said Sousuke.  “The saliva that coated your hole is starting to dry out.  I may need to get to work on it again so that there will be more lube.  I don’t want to tear any flesh, now.”

“Whatever, just get on it!” ordered Makoto.

“You got it,” said Sousuke as he pressed his tongue against the semi-moist anus.  “Itadakimasu!”  He traced it again and then finally pushed his tongue inside, getting about two inches of it inside and being surrounded by the humid heat.  He pushed himself as far as he could so that his lips were almost touching the wrinkled ring of muscle.   Sousuke chuckled, but it was somewhat muffled and it vibrated against the ring of muscle, causing Makoto to squirm and shake his butt even more.

“What’s the matter, Sousuke?  Ass got your tongue?”

Sousuke withdrew his tongue from the orifice and said, “More like tongue got your ass.  I can’t believe that I went this long without eating your delicious ass.  And I know you love it as much as I do. I will _never_ go this long without eating you out.  What I did should be a sin.”

“But Sousuke, it’s 7:53…we need to get going,” protested Makoto as he shoved his hips into Sousuke’s face so he would continue licking.

“We have near perfect grades in our first class; they won’t mind if we’re a few minutes late,” said Sousuke as he stuck his tongue back in Makoto’s twitching pink pucker.  He managed to get a lot of it in, so much that he managed to push it against the interior of Makoto’s rectum behind which his prostate was located.

“Oh, **_fuck_**!” cried Makoto as he missed that feeling of having his prostate touched.  He before had to use other toys and his own fingers, but the slimy muscle that was Sousuke’s tongue was so damn good and it felt awesome inside.  Sousuke continued to tease Makoto, withdrawing his tongue and then quickly jabbing at that sensitive organ that secreted fluid to protect Makoto’s sperm.  Not that this organ was necessarily fit to serve that purpose since Makoto had no plan’s on fathering his own children.  Sousuke kept doing this for about five seconds, teasing Makoto yet again, and this was getting ridiculous.  Makoto was surprised that he hadn’t blown his load at this point from all this pleasure.

“Sousuke…” moaned Makoto as he wriggled his hips in delight at the tickly sensation of Sousuke tongue.  Makoto had rimmed Sousuke a few times; it was not the worst experience, but it was something that he preferred Sousuke to do because Makoto thought that it was rather gross, but that was when he tried it a year ago.  But Sousuke did practice good hygiene and smelled rather nice down there and Makoto honestly wanted to try it again.  Sousuke was hoping that Makoto didn’t know that Sousuke might actually prefer bottoming and may try to convert to a bottom.  Too bad that Makoto had caught onto it a while ago and Sousuke was going to pay.  If there was going to be one bottoming bara in their relationship, it was gonna be Tachibana Makoto.  He sure as hell would _not_ have it any other way.

“Makoto, sit on my face so I can get better access to that cute fat ass,” said Sousuke.  Makoto really had no other option than to obey Sousuke’s order.  Sousuke was already on his back and Makoto lowered his hips so that his asshole was positioned over Sousuke’s mouth.  Sousuke had his hands at Makoto’s inner thighs while Makoto was faced where he could see Sousuke’s dick and licked his lips.  He got an eyeful of all 9 inches of flesh that was fully erect and just begging to be squeezed by the inner muscles that constituted Makoto’s asshole.  They went together like hand and glove; a complex lock that only a unique key could open.  It was just too much to go another minute without feeling it.

Sousuke, on the other hand, took all the time in the world to make his bae suffer from sexual tension.  He placed the tip of his tongue against Makoto’s asshole and blew a raspberry, causing a unique wet vibration against the hole and making Makoto squirm.  Although Makoto was always down for having his asshole licked and kissed, at this particular moment Makoto was getting somewhat bored of this and said,

“Can’t you do anything else besides licking?”

“Oh, yeah, I can suck!” remembered Sousuke as he made his mouth in an ‘O’ shaped and started sucking on Makoto’s hole.  He would cover it with kiss after kiss then used his tongue again before he resumed sucking, getting a bit of taste of his own saliva and the natural flavors of Makoto’s musk.

He literally managed to suck in part of the muscle of Makoto’s anus and sucked and nibbled on it at his leisure, enjoying all the sensations and unique textures that filled his mouth.  Makoto was sure by now that Sousuke had probably ingested any and all possible bacteria that were down there and that concerned him.  Sure, he would give himself an enema and actually gave one to himself before waking up Sousuke, not to mention the fact that he washes the area extremely well, but it wasn’t exactly a healthy idea to constantly be sucking and licking the place that he used to excrete his bodily waste.  The more Sousuke resumed what he was doing, the more time Makoto had to think about these facts and it was turning him off.  And this was saying a lot, because Makoto was still warped in a zone filled with pleasure as his asshole was being eaten.  Sousuke puckered his lips and sucked at the hole again and peppered the area with sweet kisses to show how much he loved his boyfriend, and he even placed his nose to the hole to slightly push in the angular tip of his nose In without getting his nostrils in.  This was something new and it felt oddly exciting for Makoto.  Sousuke was amazed that he could do this for probably another 20 minutes, but he had to move on since he probably was boring Makoto.  The hole was nicely lubricated, but he wanted to go for one more location that he hadn’t done for a while, even before he had last topped a week ago.

Sousuke moved his face away from Makoto’s asshole and positioned towards the bit of skin that was above it but below the scrotum: the perineum.  While his teeth clamped down at that sensitive skin tag full of nerves, Sousuke again used his tongue to lap at this area.  It had an exotic scent of masculinity that left Sousuke overwhelmed and hella horny for Makoto.   Pretty much anything on Makoto could make both females and males horny, but Sousuke was an ass man.  Makoto, on the other hand, liked the opposite end of Sousuke and enjoyed kissing his beautiful lips and even licked his breasts.  Who could resist those beautiful bara titties that Sousuke had and flaunted so well whenever he was at swim practice?  Sousuke was just so damn edible, but so was Makoto. 

“Why do you enjoy licking me so much?” asked Makoto.  He was not complaining in the least bit.  He loved when Sousuke licked him; it was just that he wondered why Sousuke took so much time doing it.

“As the chef and the one who provides our meals and paycheck,” began Sousuke, causing Makoto to roll his eyes since he hated when Sousuke pulled out the ‘I’m the one in charge since I’m employed and provide the meals’ trick, “I am able to recognize good taste, and I must say, that you have a delicious ass.  Your lower extremities are so tasty, Makoto.  It has your essence and your good heart radiates a gentle aura that is so intoxicating…”

“You’re gonna run out of lube if you don’t hurry,” whined Makoto.  “I’m so dependent on your dick, Sousuke…please…”

Sousuke asked Makoto to get up, which he did and said, “Fine, let’s just do this already.  Bend over against the counter, Makoto, and hike that ass of yours up.”

Makoto did not hesitate and laid his chest against the cool surface of the counter.  “Oh, thank you, Sousuke,” he said as he eagerly waited.   He wriggled his butt for Sousuke as the older male looked at his boyfriend.  Sousuke spat into his hand and covered his dick with it before bringing it close to Makoto’s entrance but he didn’t put it in.  He instead placed it like a wiener in a hot dog bun and began teasing Makoto yet again.

“Sousuke……” protest Makoto as he reached back and grabbed Sousuke’s juicy, large dick in attempt to put it in his asshole himself, but his handed was slapped by Sousuke and Sousuke wagged his finger.

“No, no, love,” he said.  “You are being very naughty and a bad boy.  I will punish you shortly for that.”

“You’ve been punishing me enough,” said Makoto as he began to pant.  “Please…reward me for enduring your teasing.  I gotta have it so badly…”

“Well, since you insist and asked so nicely,” said Sousuke as he grabbed his dick and spread Makoto’s buttcheeks.  He looked at the tiny hole that was between them and slowly made his way to the entrance with his dick, only pressing the very tip of the head against it.

  “Mmm.  Warm and wet.  Kinda like your mouth last night.”

“I enjoyed swallowing your dick and eating your cum,” said Makoto, “but my asshole enjoys it far more.  It’s a lot tighter and warmer and it knows how to really pleasure that fat cock of yours.  They were meant to be together and the fact that you haven’t been giving it much attention….it makes me sad, Sousuke. Like you don’t love me anymore…”

Sousuke honestly felt slightly offended at Makoto’s words.  “Not love you?  Makoto, that hurt me.  You know that I love you like no other person could.  All those times I comforted you when you were sad, the nice dinners I’ve made and the gifts I’ve given you…If there is anybody who doesn’t feel loved, it is me.”  Truth be told, he was just feigning this and wanted to guilt Makoto.  Makoto legitimately began to fill sorry for Sousuke at that last sentence he just said.  

“I…I do love you, Sousuke,” said Makoto.  “I always have and always will. I guess that I’ve been taking too much advantage of your kindness and really haven’t done much in return for you.  I promise that I will make it up to you soon…”

Sousuke pushed his hips forward which caused the head of his penis as well as about five of the nine inches and a quarter of Sousuke’s manhood inside the tight heat , but he did that as a way to tease Makoto since he mainly wanted to whisper in Makoto’s ear.

“I know you love me.  You owe me in the future.”

“I will and--Oooh…so big…” said Makoto as he squirmed slightly and shook his butt to get more sensation and bucked his hips back and forth to get it to hit his prostate.  “You’re in your proper place, Mini Sousuke; in my nice Tachibootyhole where you belong.  I will make sure it will gladly cherish your long-awaited arrival and make it sure that it is properly hugged and loved.”

“Makoto, you talk like one of the biggest losers on earth with the way you said that,” chuckled Sousuke is his deep husky, not to mention incredibly sexy, voice.  “But you’re a winner; we’re both winners because we have each other.”  Sousuke gently squeezed Makoto’s large buttcheeks and continued to tease the hot mess of flesh that was Makoto.

“That is so sweet for you to say,” said Makoto as he looked back at his big boyfriend.  “We really are winners and you are my champion and you got my hooked on that award-winning cock of yours.  It’s so large and stretches my interior…it’s so good…so good…”

 

Sousuke couldn’t help but laugh at the way Makoto described Sousuke’s dick.  “Makoto, you’re being so greedy and needy,” said Sousuke as he whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.  “It’s so strange; I remember you as that cute little kid from ten years ago, all innocent and smiles, but now look.  You’re bent over the counter trying to fuck yourself on my dick.  Who would’ve guessed that sweet little boy all those years ago would turn out to be such a slut who likes taking it up the ass?”  With that, Sousuke laughed and gave Makoto a nice smile.

 

Makoto closed his eyes and thought of the very first time he ever saw Sousuke.  Dark brown hair that almost looked black.  Gorgeous teal eyes that drooped like Makoto’s…No…It was wrong to think of Sousuke’s younger self when he was about to get fucked in the ass!

“Sousuke…please…stop talking…” pleaded Makoto as he tried to ride on Sousuke’s dick as he pushed his hips back to impale himself further on Sousuke’s reproductive organ.

“Mm, it’s a good thing I waited this long to fuck you again,” whispered Sousuke as he nibbled Makoto’s ear.   “Your ass was starting to get a little loose, and now it’s nice and tight again.  That’s one of the reasons that I didn’t want to have sex with you; I didn’t want to damage your pretty little pucker, but now that it’s back to normal, you can expect me to get rough.” He pushed about another inch and a half in and about two and three-fourths inches remained outside.  Makoto would not be satisfied until he felt every last bit inside; he wanted those additional inches inside of him so he pushed his ass backwards to get more in.

“Ooh, Sousuke…” purred Makoto.  “You make me crave that cock even more and I’m glad that you cared about me that you wanted me to go back to normal; it’s not fun if I’m not tight.  I thought I had done something.”

“No, no, of course not, baby,” said Sousuke.  “You’re perfect as you are.”

“Oh, Sousuke…” purred Makoto again in content.

“Hey, Makoto, I know what you need to make you happy.”

“What?”

“A nice pussy.”

Makoto gasped.  “Sousuke…noooo…I only want your dick.  I could never like vaginas when my hot stud of a boyfriend has an awesome penis that knows how to fill me up properly.  Even if we weren’t together, I could never picture myself with a girl…I just…”

“I meant a cat, Makoto; you make so many purring noises when you’re about to get fucked,” said Sousuke.  "We should consider getting a cheaper apartment that allows cats.  That way you can carry a conversation with it whenever you're riding my dick."

“Sousuke…stop being so mean…” said Makoto as he wiggled his butt around on the motionless dick that was resting inside his butt.

This only made Sousuke snicker as he slowly pushed about half an inch inside, making Makoto shiver with anticipation.  “You know, you’re kinda selfish; you never really asked me what makes me happy and here I am spoiling you.”

“What makes you happy, Sousuke?  I thought me submitting to you and saying how much I love you makes you happy,” whined Makoto as he grabbed the base of Sousuke’s dick to try and get it better aligned inside his asshole since the person that the dick was attached to wasn’t doing a very good job at it.  His hand gently brushed against Sousuke’s slightly trimmed pubic hairs and Makoto did his best to try to get the rest of that phallus inside of his hungry, hungry hole.

“Ughh…FUCK ME, SOUSUKE!” begged Makoto loudly as he panted. “ ** _I’m so fucking dependent on you fucking me! I can’t live without your fat cock sliding in and out and pounding my insides! I_ love _when you empty your load deep inside and it spills out all over me. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!!!”_**

“You know, for having such a slutty, dirty potty mouth, I think that this is the proper moment to punish you,” started Sousuke. “It’s not fuck you,” resumed Sousuke as he starting taking his dick out of Makoto’s asshole, still having about 5 inches still buried inside, “It’s fuck me!”

“Wait, what?!” exclaimed Makoto as he felt his hole getting more and more empty and rendering Makoto nervous.  Was Sousuke about to impale him at full length?  Sousuke had an incredibly sadistic smirk on his face, enjoying subjecting Makoto to this teasing and torture.  He managed to get all of his dick out and had it lying on Makoto’s buttcrack yet again and slapped his buttcheek a little with it.

“No! Sousuke! Put it back in now!!” ordered Makoto as he pushed his hips back in desperation to get it back inside his hole again.  He accidentally managed to push Sousuke’s dick back where it was pressing against his stomach and his eyes widened in pain and gasped.

“For fuck’s sake, Makoto! You’re gonna break off my dick!” he said as he backed away and massaged it gently and frowned.

“I’m so sorry, Sousuke!” apologized Makoto as he turned around and met the eyes of his lover.  “It’s just that…I’m a junkie for your cock and it is my addiction.”  He hugged the taller boy and kissed him.

“You asked what would make me happy and here is your answer: you dominating me again.  Please…I want it, too…”

 “Sousuke…I topped you last night…Didn’t I satisfy you?” asked Makoto as he looked behind him at the sexy figure that was Sousuke.

“Yes, and that’s why I want you to do it again, baby,” said Sousuke as he kissed Makoto on the back of his neck.  “You felt so good in me and you hit a lot of nerves that I’m not used to feeling.   You’re so lucky that you get to feel it.  I’ve been awfully rude for not offering myself to you more since you shouldn’t be denied the privilege of pounding my ass.”

“That’s the thing; it’s so routine that you pound me that I’m used to it,” said Makoto as he set his chin on Sousuke’s right shoulder and hugged him.  “Plus, I think I was born a bottom; I am not saying topping isn’t good—it really is—but I just get more satisfaction out of being filled balls-deep by Mini-Sousuke here.”  He went on his knees and was about to put it in his mouth when Sousuke said,

“You realize that was up your asshole, right?”

Makoto immediately gasped and felt stupid for not thinking of that.  He got back up and said to Sousuke, “Can’t I please top you tonight? You got my hormones racing and the only way to get them under control is for you to have my butt stuffed with your dick.  Please?”

Before Sousuke could answer, he immediately spread his legs and was leaning against the counter.  “Get to it, baby.  My booty is ready to be plundered.”

Makoto looked at how the nationally-ranked swimmer was submitting himself to the gentle Makoto.  Saying it wasn’t erotic and hella sexy was a flat-out lie, and Makoto knew he wouldn’t have the luxury of eating Sousuke out since when he looked at the clock it read 8:07. 

Makoto literally was about to cry—entirely staged unbeknownst to Sousuke—at the denial of being fucked.  He went to the fridge and looked for something that would work as a makeshift lube.

“Whatcha doing, baby?” asked Sousuke as he looked at the Tokyo skyline from the window that was above the sink.  It was raining and the sound of the water falling was rather heavenly.

“Finding something to use so I don’t hurt that nice ass that belongs to my beautiful boyfriend,” said Makoto as he looked around in the fridge.   He saw something and that gave him an idea, but he knew that it would be messy, prompting him to get a towel for Sousuke to stand on.  “I’ll be right back, babe,” he whispered in Sousuke’s ear and then squeezed his balls that were dangling between his legs.  Sousuke gasped at the surge of pleasure it created and said,

“Please hurry, babe.  I’m anxious to find out what you’re gonna do.”

“Oh, I think  you will enjoy this quite a lot,” laughed Makoto as he returned with a green towel.


	3. Just Part of the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke is an asshole but Makoto expected it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at the dumpster if you look hard enough.

“Sousuke,” said Makoto as he spanked his boyfriend’s butt, earning a moan of pleasure, “please stand on this towel and lean forward.  And don’t move your head any; I want you to be surprised for all the things that I have planned for you.”

“I’m excited, babe,” said Sousuke.  “I love the idea of you, such a gentle being, having a twisted side and I loved how you took control of me last night.  Of course, I love you far much more than that, Tachibana Makoto.”

“I love you so much, Sousuke, that a day without you in my life would be worse than being in prison,” said Makoto as he placed something in the microwave.  Luckily, it was in the corner opposite of Sousuke and he couldn’t see, and Makoto planned on talking so that Sousuke wouldn’t hear it beep.  It was all part of Makoto’s plan.

“I love you so fucking much, Makoto, that you literally gave me a reason to smile again; two and half years ago, my life was utter hell and you pretty much got me in the closest thing to Heaven on earth being with you.  I will never forget that.”

Makoto blushed at that last remark.  It literally was one of the nicest things that he has ever heard Sousuke say and it made him feel _almost_ guilty in what he was about to do.

“Aww, Sousuke,” said Makoto as he grabbed his boyfriend’s cheek and passionately kissed the dark-haired male.  “That _almost_ makes me feel guilty.”

“Almost? What are you planning, Makoto?” asked Sousuke as he moved his hips a little to get a better position on the towel.

“Just wait, babe, I promise I’ll tend to your greedy hole,” promised Makoto as he went to the freezer to get something.  He knew exactly what he was going to do to get revenge on Sousuke for not finishing his penetration.  Truth be told, despite the fact that Makoto was trying to make Sousuke feel bad on purpose, it was making Makoto a little tense because he was so addicted and used to bottoming for Sousuke. 

“Whatcha doing back there, big boy?” teased Sousuke as he looked forward into the wall while shaking his hips, causing his balls to swing a little bit.  “My hole is hungry for you, Makoto. Won’t you please feed it?”

“Hold still, you greedy little boy,” said Makoto with a devious smile as he got on his knees and spreaded Sousuke’s warm buttcheeks.  Looking at the tiny pucker in between Sousuke’s magnificent glutes, Makoto merely smiled as he gently traced the outline of the ring of muscle. 

“Mmm…” moaned Sousuke softly.  “Your touch is so soft and I love it.  It’s no wonder you’re the bottom in our relationship.”

Makoto frowned, still not having fully recovered from the neglect he suffered from not being able to come from Sousuke’s impalement.  Makoto, on the other hand, had something special planned and was about to die laughing internally at what he was gonna do.

“Mmm, Makoto—ahhhhh!” exclaimed Sousuke in surprise as Makoto dry penetrated Sousuke’s anus with his dick.  Makoto’s member was temporarily squeezed by the very warm, velvety tightness of Sousuke’s hole, and he loved it.  It took away that slimy feeling when using lube and he wanted to be inside Sousuke when he was in his natural condition and with no lube.  Sousuke whined as Makoto thrusted in and out about five times, gaining no pleasure, but pain.  It actually hurt quite a lot, but it was Makoto’s way of punishing him in a relatively discrete way, or so Makoto thought.  Makoto thrust a few more times, striking the nerves inside Sousuke’s rectum and lavishing in the feeling of having his squeezed by Sousuke’s lower channel.   Makoto must’ve pulled in and pushed in around ten times until Sousuke whined out loud with a frown and said,

“Fuck, this hurts _really_ badly, babe!  You know the rules—no penetration without lube!”

“Right.  Sorry,” said Makoto in a somewhat sarcastic way as he took out his member.  Luckily, it did not tear flesh since that was a huge risk without any lube.  He knew that he needed lube, it’s just that he was still mad at Sousuke.  “I’ll fix that, Sou-chan.”

“Don’t call me ‘Sou-chan’, especially when you’re about to fuck me,” pouted Sousuke as he tried to recover the burning sensation of temporarily being dry fucked.  Makoto had done it once, but it was well over two years ago when Makoto was still naïve in the world of holding the position of the dominant one in a sex session.

Makoto grabbed both asscheeks of Sousuke and once again looked at the little hole that was hidden between them.  He ran his tongue over it, causing Sousuke to gasp in pleasure and shiver as well.  It was an exotic feeling to be on the other side of rimming because he rarely experienced the awesomeness that he felt whenever his beautiful boyfriend licked his hole.

“Mmm…Makoto…” Sousuke moaned lightly.  “Lube me up by rimming me…please…”

“No, we don’t have time for that, so I decided to do this!” said Makoto as he began to shove something into Sousuke’s rectum.

“Makoto, what are you do-FUCK!” shouted Sousuke as Makoto shoved a sphere of ice into his warm hole.  “What the fuck, man? What the fuck is this shit all about? It’s so fucking cold!”

Sousuke had a tendency to use a lot of profanity when he was in shock or pain; Makoto couldn’t really tell which one Sousuke was suffering, but it made Makoto chuckle.

“I wanted to cool down that hot bara ass of yours, Sou-chan,” said Makoto as he licked Sousuke’s hole, earning a pleasurable moan from the larger male.

“Mmm.  It’s cold; how did you even make this?” asked Sousuke.

“Well, I did research; ice cubes have the risk of puncturing flesh, so I decided to make something smooth: a sphere.  I had a plastic mold I got from the ¥100 store, you sexy thing, you.  I filled it up with water and had it well hidden in the freezer so you wouldn’t see it.  Doesn’t it feel great, Sousuke?”  Makoto said with a sadistic chuckle.

“No, my asshole is gonna get frostbite if you don’t do something!” said Sousuke with a shiver.  The heat of his interior was already beginning to melt it, but it was getting progressively more uncomfortable the more he waited.

“Do you want to stop our sex session?” asked Makoto.  He prayed the answer would be no.

“Hell, no!  Just do something before this ice slides outta my ass and freezes my balls off!”

“I’ll fix it; don’t worry,” said Makoto.  He got the paper cup that he microwaved and coated his dick with the substance that he nuked.  “Okay, I got my dick all slick and ready to slide inside,” said Makoto, not intending to make his statement rhyme.

“Well, put it in now!” said Sousuke.  “I’m so horny for your cock, pretty boy.”

Pretty boy was something Makoto did not really like, but he nonetheless decided to fulfill that need of Sousuke.

“Okay, get ready, you sexy stud, you,” said Makoto as he slowly pushed inside, making his way past the ring.

“Mmm, so big, warm, and stick—What the hell, Makoto?  What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to destroy my fucking asshole?!  What the fuck did you use as lube?!”

“Chocolate syrup, baby; I figured I’d give you a banana split and later give you my natural whipped cream, if you know what I mean,” said Makoto with wiggling eyebrows.  About two inches of his syrup-covered dick were lodged inside Sousuke’s rectum, getting the walls sticky and covered in chocolate.  It felt so fucking amazing for Makoto, but it was incredibly strange for Sousuke since his inner lining of his anus was getting sticky with the warm sweet viscous liquid.  Makoto continuously pushed the ice sphere inside Sousuke’s asshole, letting the sphere get covered with the syrup and continuously melt and leaving the hole even slicker and easier to pound.

“Oooh…” moaned Sousuke.  “This feels so damn weird…You’d better help clean up this mess!”

“Not a chance,” said Makoto as his hand guided past Sousuke’s thigh and reached his nutsack, pinching it gently as well as his vas deferens.   Sousuke gasped at the hand that was caressing his testicles. 

“Makoto…” groaned Sousuke as his hole was continuously pounded with great force.  Makoto thrust forward and pushed the nearly melted ice sphere against the wall of Sousuke’s rectum that was adjacent to his prostate, causing Sousuke to moan further.  “Oh, damnnn~” he said as he felt that special spot in his lower body that made him see stars.  “Makoto…you’re so big, but I can only imagine what you feel since my dick is much larger than yours.  Plus, you got a smaller hole…I’m kinda jealous of you.”

Makoto gasped and whimpered at Sousuke’s remark; sure, he had a smaller dick, 7.2 inches, but it was still fairly impressive…right?  He didn’t like the way Sousuke belittled him and said, “Wait till you feel my dick.”

He pushed all the way forward, his chocolate banana getting crammed with all his might until his balls were smashed and rubbing against Sousuke’s butt.  

“How does it feel, Sousuke? Taking my chocolate banana all the way to the nuts?” teased Makoto as he watched the syrup drip out of Sousuke’s hole and onto the green towel.

“I’ve never been so full in my whole life, hot damn,” said Sousuke as he shivered as the ice sphere was pressed right against his prostate.  “This is weird sex, by the way, but it feels strangely satisfying.  Do you have any suggestions on how we can clean up this gross mess we’re making, baby?”

“You love eating ass, so why don’t you lick it all up?” suggested Makoto as he aimed at Sousuke’s prostate.  The sex felt divine: the squelching of the syrup-covered phallus that was thrusting in and out of Sousuke’s booty was a soft rhythm that had Makoto in a trance.  Sousuke, on the other hand, was losing his patience.  He wasn’t mad at Makoto at all, but he just wanted to make Makoto suffer from sexual frustration even more! 

Sousuke grabbed his large dick and began to furiously masturbate as Makoto kept hitting that sweet spot deep inside of him.  Being thrust into by the smaller male felt amazing and his dick grazed over and created sensations that resulted in heavenly pleasure.  Sousuke rubbed himself off at a rate that was unusually fast and within a minute, he reached his climax, splattering semen against the cabinets.

“You didn’t even let me come properly,” said Sousuke with a bland tone as he looked back at Makoto with a fiendish grin.

“You’re the one who rubbed yourself off at the speed of light and came so quickly,” replied Makoto with annoyance in his voice.  "That's not my fault, you big dummy!"

With mock anger, Sousuke said: “You know what?  Fuck this shit, Makoto, we need to get leaving for school.”  He grabbed the base of Makoto’s cock, which was only about an inch since the rest was resting peacefully in his lower tunnel, and pushed his hips forward, causing him to slide himself off.   In its wake a trail of warm chocolate syrup and water began oozing all over Sousuke’s thighs and balls.  He merely laughed in satisfaction at what he had done and the funny feeling of the substance that was all over his legs.

“SOUSUKE!” whined Makoto.  “Why?” He did not understand why he was being denied to enjoy his pleasure and unable to come.  It was so unfair.

“Wasn’t that an interesting round of sex?” commented Sousuke as he got a cloth to start wiping off his dirty areas.  “Now I gotta go shower.  Join me, babe.”

“No, I hated that round of sex!!” shouted Makoto as he was up in Sousuke’s face.  “And I _hate you!”_   He slapped Sousuke across the face.  Sousuke gasped loudly; Makoto had never struck him before and with the tone in Makoto’s voice, Sousuke was on the verge of crying. 

“M-Makoto,” whimpered Sousuke as a tear escaped his left eye.  He extended his arms in attempt to hug his boyfriend and said, “I-I’m so sorry.  I…”  Sousuke was completely in shock because his relationship with Makoto had been mostly a peaceful one and Makoto had never shown any signs of aggressiveness, let alone physically abuse him.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

 Makoto stomped out of the room while crying, more than likely planning to use the other bathroom to wash off the unsatisfactory sin of their 'lust'.

“You can take the bus, Sousuke!” cried Makoto as he got in the shower and began to wash himself off.  Sousuke was extremely upset with himself; he _never_ would have imagined Makoto saying he hated him and it sounded it so real.  He decided that the best thing to do was to give Makoto a bit of space before trying to make up for what he did……

All the while, Makoto was trying to keep his laughing under control while he was in the shower.

 

He _could not believe_ Sousuke actually fell for that.  It was all going according to plan, and Sousuke was completely blind to said plan.  This day was just gonna keep getting better and better.


	4. Makoto's Plan, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. Life happened. But rest assure; there will be a TON of sex next chapter.

Makoto was on his way to university with an unpleasant feeling inside.  Mostly because Sousuke denied finishing the job and it was very, very disappointing for the sweet orca.  Makoto would make sure that Sousuke would regret teasing him like that and not getting the job done and he had an interesting plot to get  back at Sousuke.  Assuming the other person would agree to the plan.  Makoto was so desperate and had high hopes that this would work and get back at Sousuke.

 

It was honestly kinda weird how Makoto, who often had been complimented for his compassion and very sweet nature, had become a full-blown sex addict.  He remembered how Sousuke planned the evening to be so perfect: Sousuke was such a gentleman and got a little bit crazy on spending money to make the day perfect.  He spent over   ¥3000 on ingredients to make this special curry dish that was absolutely phenomenal and had chocolates for desert.  Sousuke was amazing at setting the mood and made Makoto feel things that he never before had felt in his life.  

 

When dinner was over, Sousuke picked up Makoto bridal style and took him to the bedroom and set him on the bed and lay down on top of him and whispered to Makoto in his ear, "You mean so much to me, baby, and I want to be in your life."  Makoto shuddered with anticipation and whispered,

"I wanna be in yours as well, Sousuke.  I'm...ready for you to make love to me."

 

It was a magical night that changed Makoto's life forever and for the better.  He was initially skeptical that Sousuke would hurt him badly, though not intentionally, since when Makoto pulled down Sousuke's underwear he was in a huge shock at how large he was.  The two of them showed one another with results that showed that they were both clean and Sousuke promised to be faithful to Makoto and vice versa.  Makoto remembered that night so well...It was four months after they introduced themselves to one another.  He remembered when Sousuke entered his warm tight hole and made him feel something that was so amazing that he still remembers it to this very day.  The only thing that Makoto was somewhat ashamed about was how much he moaned when it happened.  But damn, was it terrific!

 

Makoto decided to take the car today since was not not in the mood to get aboard the crowded train.  Tokyo had notoriously bad traffic and it was enough to make the average person walk or ride their bike (which Makoto frequently did), but he felt like be isolated from everyone else in the comfort of his own vehicle, a five-year-old Honda Civic.  Not necessarily the most comfortable car ever, but it was way better than nothing. 

 

 ---------

Sousuke just got out of the shower which barely had any hot water left.  He didn't like how Makoto was so mad at him, but then again it wasn't really the right thing to tease the smaller male like that.  Once Makoto was craving sex, not supplying his demand was probably among the worse thing anybody could do. Sousuke felt that Makoto honestly wanted to punch Sousuke in the face for what he did, especially after going almost a week, but Makoto would regret it and it would likely damage the relationship.  Sousuke put on a new pair of boxer briefs and got ready for class.  He hoped when they got home Makoto would forgive him, but honestly he wouldn't put it past him at all if he didn't.  

 

Makoto got out of his car and started to walk towards the lecture hall.  He had about fifteen minutes before class, so he decided to get out his phone and send someone a text.  It wasn't going to be Sousuke, though.  No, Makoto had a better idea about how to deal with Sousuke and he wanted to get someone to teach him a lesson.  He knew just whom to ask.

 

(Text):  Hey, Kisumi, are you doing anything later tonight?

 

Makoto smiled as he looked at his phone. He wondered if the bubblegum pink-haired male would really agree to do something this low.

 

 (Text):  Makoto!  Good to hear from you!  How are you doing? (:

 

(Text): I'm okay, but Sousuke's being an asshole.

 

(Text): Exactly how this time...?

 

Kisumi knew Sousuke's tendency to act like a jerk every now and then, but he knew deep down Sousuke had a pure heart.  He was just bad at controlling his emotions at times.

 

(Text): We've been super busy and, well, not have had much time for, uh, loving, and he made me so mad this morning by not finishing the job.

 

There was an extended length of silence, more like five minutes before Makoto got a text back.

 

(Text): I don't really want to hear this, Makoto, as odd as that seems.

 

(Text): So I guess I can't count on you for the plan I had thought up to get back at Sousuke?

 

(Text): As much as I would love to, I don't want to come in between you and Sousuke.  We've all three become friends and I don't wanna mess that up.  So sorry.  But I hope you can punish Sousuke some way. ;)

 

(Text): Alright, it's probably for the better.  I'll see you sometime in the future.

 

Makoto sighs and puts his phone away.  He was disappointed that Kisumi wasn't going to help, but maybe it was better this way.  Maybe h e just let this morning go and forgive the other although he definitely didn't feel like doing so.

 

"Tachibana Makoto?" said a voice behind Makoto.  Makoto turned around and gasped at who he saw.

 

"N-Natsuya-senpai..." he whispered as he saw his former swim captain from middle school.  Natsuya looked...incredibly handsome and had aged amazingly well in the eight years that he has not seen him, turning from a cute teenager to a devilishly good looking man.

 

"Yes, Makoto.  What a surprise to see you here after so many years.  You've grown up so much."  He placed a comforting hand on Makoto's shoulder and gave him a friendly smile.

 

"So have you," mentioned Makoto as he returned the smile with a sweet one of his own.  It was surprisingly very pleasant to see his former senpai.  "I've never seen you around here.  Do you attend this university?"

 

"Yes, I do, but I transferred here a few weeks ago," he explained as he looked at his kohai.  "I went to Osaka University and came here to study.  I'm a graduate student and I study mechanical engineering.  I'm off to one of my courses now, but I noticed you from behind and I could've sworn it looked almost exactly like you!"

 

"How uncanny!" Makoto said sweetly before turning quiet.  Natsuya looked at the other and said,

 

"What's wrong, Makoto? And don't say nothing is."

 

"It's issues with my boyfriend," began Makoto.  "This is really personal, but you remember how much I trusted you then."

 

"Is it Haruka?" asked Natsuya. "And yes, of course.  I'll say nothing about this."

 

"No, it's Yamazaki Sousuke," corrected Makoto.  "We've been super busy and...we haven't had much time for, umm...loving.  And then we decided to do something really improvised this morning and he..." Makoto was getting irrationally overemotional and had tears in his eyes.

 

"No...That jerk didn't hit you, did he?" growled Natsuya in response to Makoto.

 

"What?  No!  He would never do that.  Sousuke is very sweet; sure, he can be really grouchy at times, but he's got a pure heart once you get to know him," explained Makoto.  "He didn't finish..." He leaned into Natsuya's ear.  "Pleasure me."

 

Natsuya's eyes widended when he heard that.  "You're kidding.  That's the worse thing anyone can do to anyone!"

 

"You've been in this position?" asked Makoto with a curious glance.

 

"Yeah, I had a girlfriend who was really adamant about making me hit orgasm," started Natsuya.  Makoto frowned.  So Natsuya wasn't gay.  "Same thing that happened once with a boyfriend."

 

"Are you bi?" asked Makoto.  Perhaps there was hope.

 

"Yeah, but I have a much stronger preference for women, though," explained Natsuya.  "Why?"

 

"I need to teach Sousuke a lesson for what he did; I want revenge on him!" whispered Makoto loudly.

 

"Hmm, Sousuke.  Yamazaki Sousuke.  Hmm, yeah.  I remember him.  Brash swimmer who insulted Haruka.  Also wouldn't stop looking at me at the relay.  He's quite--"

 

"Wait, he looked at you?  But...I thought he was looking at you."

 

"Probably both.  I bet he's never thought of me after that day.  But I will admit that I thought he was cute back then."

 

"Sousuke is...incredibly handsome," confessed Makoto.  "He's very patient with me and he loves making me happy.  I could picture ourselves married one day."

 

"If he's the one that you want, I sincerely hope that you two find all the happiness you need!" reassured Natsuya.  "So how are you planning on getting back at him?"

 

"You said that he was busy looking at you, huh?" asked Makoto, earning a nod from the other.  "I want to set up an 'affair'.  Here's what I am thinking of..." He began whispering in Natsuya's ear and the older man's face was crimson red at the words Makoto was saying.  This lasted for about thirty seconds and Natsuya said,

 

"Are you completely sure about this?  I don't wanna screw things up between you two."

 

"I promise that I will handle everything when you leave," said Makoto.  "I know Sousuke very well.  I don't see why he would stay mad at me, if he even gets mad."

 

Natsuya chuckled and rubbed his hands together.  "Since you don't want me to feel shame, I can't wait for tonight.  Assuming it all works out."

 ----------------------------

Four hours later, Sousuke was at swim practice and was in the locker room, naked of all things as he was putting on his jammers.  He heard his phone ring and he sat down on the bench and picked it up.  It was Makoto.

 

(Text): I just want you to know that I am extremely mad at you, Sousuke, for what you did and I may consider getting out of this relationship.  I don't know what will happen, but I want you to know that I don't hate you.  I could never hate you, but I do hate what you did.

 

 Sousuke looked down at the phone with a sad expression.  Man, did he mess up.  He wanted to go home and beg for Makoto's forgiveness.  But that wouldn't be the only thing he would beg for.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
